


Take a Chance on Me

by lilacdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Gay, High School, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacdan/pseuds/lilacdan





	Take a Chance on Me

Phil Lester wanted many things in life; a good job, money, a girl to call his own. He wasn’t quite ambitious enough to long for fame and fortune, but he certainly wouldn’t have minded that either. The problem was that he was only a senior in high school at the moment. His dreams would have to wait.  
This was what Phil thought about as he walked into Building A, ignoring the boy who was following him persistently down the hall. It was Matt Peters, a sophomore who was so obsessed with Phil that at first glance you may have thought there was something wrong with him. Phil figured he could ask that boy to do just about anything and he’d do it, no matter the consequence. For now, though, he just walked quickly to his first period class in order to drop Matt as fast as possible.

-

The class sprung out of their seats as the bell rang. Phil walked down the hall with his friend Erica at a steady pace; they were both eager to get home. 

“Anything new today?” Erica asked Phil casually. Phil just shook his head.

“That Matt kid is still stalking my every move, which is creepy as hell.”

“I think it’s cute. He looks up to you.”

“It’s not cute, it’s annoying. I constantly have to run away from him during passing periods.”

“Whatever. I wish I had someone who was obsessed with me like that, it’d make  
me feel special.” Erica shrugged. Phil rolled his eyes. How could he have expected Erica to grasp the fact that stalking was bad? All she did with her time was make long skirts and frilly tops to try to get her crush’s attention. 

“Oh, and are you going to G’s later? Everyone will be there, it starts at seven. It’s going to be fun.” Erica asked as they walked out the school doors and into the street. Phil thought it over. He did have homework to do, but G’s sounded really good to him right now. He ended up nodding at her before he even made up his mind.  
Erica said something about it being good for Phil to get out of the house, but that was all he heard before his eyes locked on a tall boy walking in front of them. Phil pulled Erica to the side of the road and shushed her urgently. “Shh, its Matt. If he sees me here, he’s never going to leave us alone.” Phil pleaded. Erica squinted at him for a few moments before she yanked her arm out of his grasp. She walked up to Matt stubbornly as Phil watched helplessly from the side of the road. 

“Hi Matt, I'm Erica. And this is Phil Lester.” Erica turned and motioned to Phil, whose face was now completely red. Matt just stared at Phil as he waved awkwardly. “I know.” Matt said quietly. His voice was a bit raspier than usual, and he sounded nervous if anything. 

“I’m D-” He shook his head as he stuttered. “Matt. I’m Matt.” Phil and Erica exchanged a look before Phil turned back to him. 

“Hi D-Matt.” Phil teased, chuckling. 

“Are you coming to G’s tonight?” Erica asked suddenly. Phil threw her a glare that only she could see. He didn’t want Matt there; he would just follow Phil around like he did at school. 

“..G’s?” Matt asked, clearly confused.

“G’s Diner. It’s the black and red building right down the road from the school, you couldn’t miss it even if you tried.” Erica explained quickly. 

“Oh. I’ll see if I can..” Matt trailed off, looking lost in thought. Erica nodded.

“It starts at seven. Hope we see you there.” She concluded. Phil was then pulled away from Matt and steered toward his own house before he had the chance to say a word. 

“Oh come on, why did you do that? Now I've got to deal with him the whole night.” Phil complained to Erica as they got out of earshot from Matt. “Jessica will be there-I’m trying to impress her, not make her think I'm gay or something.” 

“Phil, you’re making a big deal out of nothing. What if you two become great friends? You’ll never know until you try.” Erica shrugged. Phil knew she was right, he just didn’t like meeting new people or having to go through the awkward stages of an early friendship. He sighed dramatically as they finally reached his house. 

“Fine, whatever. Pick me up at six forty-five?” Phil asked Erica as she walked him up the path to his house. She nodded with a smile, waving to him as he walked inside and shut the door behind him. 

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
